Two Worlds
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: They did not mean for any of this to happen, it just did. In their eyes it was totally innocent. Nothing was planned, everything was unexpected. Like I said before, they did not mean for any of this to happen. PJO SG Crossover. Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Aright guys this is my next attempt at a PJO SG crossover, my plan is to let it sit in the SG section for a while, then let it sit in the Crossover section for a while, next the PJO section, and keep rotating it in a circle. So everyone gets to read it, so if you really like the story then add it to favorite stories list because you wont just be able to look at one section and pick it again so you gotta be alert. Also if you do not want to add it to favorite stories add it to alert, the category will change but the title shall not. **

**I believe you would like the summary so here it is:**

**They did not mean for any of this to happen, it just did. In their eyes it was totally innocent. Nothing was planned, everything was unexpected. Like I said before, they did not mean for any of this to happen.**

**Two worlds that should have never collided, but they still would not have it any other way. They were both in love, but then her sister got involved.**

**Her sister fell in love with his cousin, everything went down hill from there. Someone else loved her sister, someone who she believed was destined to be with her sister. Then that boy met another girl. A girl which he though was destined to be with his cousin. **

**Two worlds that should have never collided.**

**Two worlds that destroyed everything.**

**They may have been able to cover it up that time but I am still writing this story arent I? Exactly. Do not turn away from this story now, for it is all ready to late. If you turn back now you could make this exact same mistake and ruin everything we tried to repair. Read on at your own risk though, heave my warning.**

**I'm glad you chose to stay.**

**Welcome to the ride. :) :End summary.**

**Remember nothing is holding you back from closing this story right now, but I strongly recommend you stay.**

**Chapter One: The fun has just begun**

**She **did not mean for any of this to happen, she had no idea he even existed until that very day! The worst day of her life. It wasn't even because it was the day that destroyed everything, because it started as a horrible day.

Her birthday.

Then she saw him, sitting there reading a book. Little did she know that book changed her entire life. She'd grown some, now that she had she thought that everyone should listen to her.

He was a fine young man, but that wasn't anything special to her. She'd seen many fine young men, many of which who would literally cry her a river just so she'd give them the time of day. It made much sense because she was a fine young lady. So that one good looking fellow did nothing to improve her horrible day. Nothing. You maybe wondering how her horrible day started, well then keep reading.

Her POV

I woke up in my purple bed in my purple pajamas. I sat up stretching, my purple tank top wrinkled like my grandmothers face, not that I don't like my grandmothers face! I love my Granny. I went to go brush my teeth in my purple bathroom; I like the color purple. You also may have guessed that I was wearing purple p.m. pants.

I turned the chrome handle as the cold water made a loud splashing sound as it hit the porcelne sink. I cupped my hands filling my palms with freezing water splashing my face. I mediately felt awake and alert. I grabbed my purple tooth brush (surprise) and squirted some purple tooth paste (wow) on it brushing my teeth. I hummed happy birthday to myself like I always do to brush my teeth, but the only ironic thing today was that today was my 18th birthday! I washed my tooth brush out and set it aside as I spit and rinsed my mouth over the sink, I turned off the foset and wiped my mouth heading down stairs.

When I was walking down stairs I realized my straight black hair wasn't its usual mess, how lovely. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I smelled the aroma of my grandmothers cooking. Yummy.

"Stop it! TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY AND WE ARE COOKING NORMAL FOOD! YOU ARE SO NOT EATING IT ALL!" I heard my sister Sabrina yell, I caught her waving her arms frantically as she continued to yell at whom to my best guess would be Puck.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BUT WE ARE STICKING TO MY PLAN! THE FRUIT BASKET GOES TO THE LEFT!" I heard Puck scream at her pushing a wood basket over to the left of the table. I inwardly giggled as I continued to watch them fight thinking how much of a horrible sister I'm being right now by not breaking them up.

"AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BUT THE BROWNIE-MUFFIN SCULPTURE IS GOING IN THAT SPOT!" Sabrina pushed the basket filled with al sorts of goodies to the right and pushed a huge brownie in the shape of a muffin in the spot the basket used to be. My mouth was watering as I licked my lips at the sight of so much food.

"NO! YOU CAN'T PUT IT THERE BECAUSE THE STACK OF WAFFLES ARE GOING THERE!" Puck slammed a plate with a huge stack of waffles in that direct spot were the basket was. Then he realized he slammed it on the syrup which went flying all over my favorite Pajamas.

Both of their heads snapped towards me as their jaws dropped in surprise and panic.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That did not just happen!" I screeched as my manicured fingers clenched into tight fists.

Sabrina's head mediately looked at Puck is accusingly, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" her hand slammed on the table hitting the butter as the butter stick was air born splattering across my face.

My mouth was in a wide oval shape my index finger shot in the air as I began to speak, "This did not just happen!" I yelled in fury. How dare they do this to me on my EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Puck looked at Sabrina ready to get dirty when I started talking again, "Lets just forget this happened, I'm going to shower and change upstairs, when I come back down no one speaks up this again. This mess," my finger pointed down making a small circle representing the room, "will be cleaned up and will be gone without a trace."

They nodded, smart people. I ran upstairs into my bathroom locking the door behind me. I stripped of my cloths and jumped into the shower and turned the water on, instead of water coming out mud and green goo showered all over me. I screamed so loud China called and told me to can it.

This is turning out to be the worst day of my life!

**Did it seemed a little forced? Or did I totally nail my summary? Please review and remember about the alert and favorite thing.**

**Peace out girl scout,**

BTB 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me forever to update guys but I've been busy! So lets cut to the chase and here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Bible verse, Sister Grimm characters, Camaros, Ed Hardy, or Guess.

CLAIMER: I do own Dakota, Kat, and their feelings!

Chapter Two

He gives power to the weak. He increases the strength of him who has no might.

-Isaiah 40:29

Daphne's POV

The green and brown muck just kept showering on my body. I waived my arms frantically trying to cover as much of me as achievable. "EWW!" I screeched until finally, I turned the "water" off. I jumped out of the shower and scrubbed myself with a towel. I totally smelled, and my skin was slightly green…

I heard three knocks on the door as my Twenty year-old sister Sabrina's voice was heard, "Daphne, what is going on in there?"

"PUCK!" I screamed, I figured that little freak would do something to me…

When I walked out of the bathroom Sabrina gagged pinching her nose, "I'm sorry but you rank!" she coughed a bunch of times trying not to pass out.

"Libeling! I almost forgot, do not try to take a shower because our water is being sucked from the sewer! I am going to call the company later today!" Granny Relda called up to us.

I groaned loudly, "I'M GOING TO KAT'S HOUSE!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs out the door.

Kat has long, beautiful, curly dirty blonde hair. She has one turquoise eye that is so blue the oceans got nothin' on her, and on forest green eye so beautiful Puck's got nothin' on her. She has really long eyelashes, with full lips. Kat always wears cloths that hug her curves and are just a little to tight for my liking, she is my friend so she is a reflection on me. Her name is Kat, well because she can turn into a cat. But, mostly when she's at home she only lets her ears and tail show. Really, because of her looks she is very intimidating to the hottest cheerleader around, but she is just the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. Almost every guy in school is after her body but she pays them no attention, hasn't given on of them the time of day.

I hopped on my motorcycle. Yeah I ride one, a Ducanti to be exact (A/N do you spell it that way? I am going to put a picture of it on my profile.) in silver. I love my bike, and as soon as I hopped on I was already speeding to Kats house; I'm still in a towel. How I managed to keep the towel on while riding the bike, well my friend; that is called skill.

I pulled into the driveway of my friend's house, as soon as I did the door flung open and Kat raced down the steps and hugged me then took a few steps back. "Daphy! Daphy! I cannot believe you didn't call! Why are you in a towel? Ew! Your covered in green stuff! What is the green stuff? Did you know Dakota finally kissed me? He did! EEEEEK! OMG! He is inside right now; come in! We have so much to tjkfa aweiruhew!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Kat, shut up. You talk to much." I told her. Dakota walked up and his arms snaked their way around Kat's waist.

"Happy birthday 'Daphy'," Dakota's silky voice slipped in.

Kat giggled, "Dakota! (Giggle) Happy B-day Daph! (giggle giggle)" Kat was wearing black maybe about four and a half inch heels that crossed over two times with little silver studs all over them, black skinny jeans, a black and white Guess bag, a Ed Hardy tank top with one thick strap on the right side and one skinny strap on the left, it has a red rose and green vines all over it, and a black Guess watch. (A/N Outfit will be on profile.)

"BTW I lurv your towel!" exclaimed Kat, "Oh wait… You're going to take a shower at my place and I get to dress you!"

I rose an eye brow, "I am not showering while Dako-" The little girl cut me off!

"Dakota you need to leave ASAP!" Kat started pushing Dakota down the stairs to his black Chevrolet Camaro 2008; how she managed to drag someone in those heels is unknown.

"Babe! Come on, I just got here." Dakota whines like a little boy asking his mom for candy.

"And now you're getting out of here," she opened his car door and started ushering him in the car.

Dakota sat down cooperating, "I wont leave without a kiss." Dakota crossed his arms stubbornly.

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine!" She started to lean in sand he closed his eyes leaning in SLAM she shut the door in his face.

I bust out laughing! His face was priceless.

"Sorry baby, tough love!" she kissed his window leaving a red lip stain on it then she turned around skipping and dragged me in the house.

We walked down the peach hallway into her teal room, "Okay lets do this thing! Hop in the shower hone I'm going to pick out your outfit!" Kat opened her closet which frankly is every teenage girls dream closet. She clapped her hands and shoved me into the bathroom with a new towel.

I sighed taking my towel off and jumping into the shower again, I turned on the hot water and got to work.

I got out of the shower wrapped in a fresh and new fluffy towel as I walked into Kat's room.

"I'm not wearing it." I said turning around ready to run but Kat tackled me and pinned me down.

"YOU'RE WEARING IT AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" Kat went all crazy on me.

I groaned, "I'll wear it," her face brightened, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

So what is Daphne wearing? Hah I guess you'll be finding out soon! Man I just got back from Orlando in Universal Horror fest! IT WAS AWESOME!

**Peace out Girl Scout,**

**BTB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm trying to update every weekend but it's really hard with all the school work so here we go!**

_As iron sharpens iron, a friend sharpens a friend._

~PROVERBS 27:17 INLET

**Chapter 3**

**Daphne's POV**

"I'm not wearing it. That's final!" I screamed rummaging through her closet to actually look for something to wear.

Her eyes were a little water and she pinched her nose, "You smell so bad…" Kat reached for her spell book. Did I mention that Kat is a very powerful witch. Watch out Dakota!

"Um, Kat, we don't need to drag magic into this!" I was honestly panicking inside. Sometimes's magic as powerful as her's can really be painful.

Kat was wildly flipping through the pages in her spellbook with her wand in hand. She rolled her eyes obviously reading my mind, "This wont hurt you little baby… at least I think it wont." She kept flipping through pages and she found something, "Aha!" she cried in victory, "Una, luna, yang yang five!"

I instantly smelled really good, "Una luna? That sounds Spanish for like, one moon or something." I stated.

She quickly shoved me in the closet with a bra, panties, and some cloths. I soon walked out wearing: Guess tank top that said "You're as FAKE as your Designer Bag", black Guess skinny jeans, some black ruffled heels which were awesome, a Guess watch, and a Guess bag. **(A/N Pictures will be on profile.)**

Kat squealed when we walked out, "YOU LOOK H-O-T HOT!" Kat grabbed my hand and we made a dash for the park on my bike.

We made a stop for Rita's ice cream and a few guys wolf whistled and one of them muttered "Damn girl."

We just kept walking until I though I knew one of them… "Grover…"

Kat and I stopped walking now looking at them and she gave me a worried look, "Whats wrong?"

My eye's widened, "GROVER!" I screamed running at him and tackled him to the ground.

He let out a sheep-like laugh, "Daphne, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Staten Island doing bigger and better things."

I could feel the guy's eyes on my arse; so I stood up and gave Grover my -who-the-hell-are-these-guys?- look.

Grover got up knowingly and walked up to his "buddies". There was three of them.

Hottie number uno has straight black hair and grassy green eyes, he looked pretty built.

Hottie number B had light brown hair long, shaggy, and looked really stupid. He has blue yes but they looked plain.

Mr. McHottie the first had jet black hair, raven black eyes, tan, toned skin, and looked really muscled. All of them were tall.

Grover pointed to Hottie uno, "That's Brett, (points to Hottie B plan) Dawson, (Points at Mr. McHottie the first) Nico."

Kat walked up behind me, "Daph. Who the frig are these June's?"

I put my –I'm-hot-I'm-tough-but-I'm-irresistible- look on and looked at Nico, "Well that one's Nico," I gave him a fraction of a smile. I checked him out, his body scream HOT, HOT, HOT!

"I'm Brett, the idiot on my left who seems to be checking you out is Dawson." Brett flashed her a smile that said –I'm-not-desperate-but-I'm-definitely-interested-.

Kat wasn't buying it.

"So Grover, what bring's you here? Are these the new batch of them? Have they been claimed? So they know? Have you told them? Ioore ewrthj-" I put my hand over Kat's mouth.

"Remember to shut up and let the person talk will ya'?" I pulled my hand away.

Grover sighed like the world was being pulled off his shoulders –and back on to Atlas- sorry couldn't resist the joke. "Well Kat, they don't know; would you take the pleasure of telling them? We're going to train them and shape them up for STW."

I almost choked Grover then and there, "They aren't trained? What are you thinking you, MUDBLOOD!"

Grover laughed, "I'm not a wizard…"

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a disapproving look, "That's not what I meant."

Grover started to fiddle with his thumbs, "I was hoping you would train them. After what you did… you proved yourself as a teacher. You can help them Save The World. You are the main one to save it… or destroy it."

Me and Kat gasped together. Well crap.

**Guy's I'm sorry it isn't long but I'm trying! I swear I am but this story isn't for length I'm trying to stick to a plot. So thank you to my reviewers. Do any of you read Maximum ride? You should it is a very good series and that column has very talented writers! So anyway review like I finally do! Read, review, spread the word.**

**Peace out Girl Scout,**

**BTB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll with updating, but you aren't on a roll with reviewing! You, guys really need to review some, I see that you are reading it but you just aren't reviewing for some reason. Also remember to spread the word! Add to favorites, alert, and other places!**

_Everyone will share the story of You wonderful goodness; they will sing with joy of Your righteousness._

-PSALM 145:7 NLT

**Chapter 4**

**Daphne's POV**

"Well I'm confused, I mean Grover's a goat-" Dawson was cut off by moi.

"Don't say goat, Grover is a satyr and they get very offended when people say that." I told him lightly kicking him in the shin. Isn't he just amazing?

Then Brett scratched his head, "I'm not pickin' up what you are puttin' out…" he began to pace.

Nico remained silent.

"Daph', they are some stupid demigods… I can just smell how stupid they are." Kat wrinkled her nose. Since she is not only an everafter but has some god blood in her she can smell it.

Grover was shooting daggers at us with his eyes, "They do not know yet! They aren't supposed to know yet!"

I rose an eyebrow at this boy, "Are you talking back to me? With my rank you are lucky that I don't make you run to White Castle and get me a sack of onion rings!"

Grover cowered in fear, "Yes-Yes General."

I nodded at him, sending my famous glare, I could even feel the boys shift under my glare, "Good."

I looked at Brett and he wiggled his eyes suggestively, "I think I know who Brett's Daddy is." I said with a smirk on my face.

Kat was obviously reading my mind, "Of coarse, he takes after his mother in hair and eye color but other then that he is a total replica."

Brett's face dropped to a look of confusion, "I don't get it."

I sighed examining my nails, "Apollo, the god is a ladies man and gorgeous."

Brett smirked on gorgeous but had a light blush air brushed on his cheeks, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Kat looked at Brett with hunger in her eyes, "Chill," I look at her and watched her pull it together.

Dawson cleared his throat, "Ahem, ladies if I may, who do you think my father or mother is?"

"Demeter," Kat said before I could say anything but.

"Why her?" I asked confused, Dawson doesn't look like the plant type of guy.

"Because of that," Kat looked at Dawsons cave, he had vines growing around them with purple flowers sprouting out.

Dawson looked at them in awe, "They're gorgeous!" he gushed.

Pure and utter confusion hit me like a sack of bricks. _Dawson's a plant guy?_ I thought.

_Yep, he especially loves Orchids._ Kat sent to my mind.

Hmm, I see him in a new light now. Then suddenly the Demeter sign appeared above Dawson's head. **(A/N And guess what? Did you guess the pictures on my profile? Then you guessed correctly!)**

Dawson snapped out of his trance and the sign faded, "Is Demeter good looking?"

Kat acted quickly,'To bad we cant tell you because we are going to the park!" but Kat was totally drooling over Brett.

I shot her a look _You need to remember you are still dating Dakota._

_And you need to remember to stay away from fried soda but that is not going to happen anytime soon!_ Kat sent me.

I shot her a glare as we started walking to my beautiful motorcycle, then Mr. McHottie (Nico) decided to talk.

"May I go the park with you? I do not want to hear them in the car complaining about how they didn't get some, perverted I know that's why I need to escape! Plus, no one got any ice cream." Mr. McHottie actually seemed serious enough about the not wanting to be around the pervertedness so…

I looked at Kat, _Can he go with us?_

_I think he is Italian to a certain degree…_ she trailed off.

_Can you shut up about Italians! I swear this summer I'm going to drag you to Italy so you can stop dreaming out it and actually be there. But that's besides the point, can he go or not?_

She thought for a second and looked at Mr. McHottie, "You can go but I'm telling you, I don't get no childish cones! I get the chocolate sprinkle ones!"

I sighed in relief, As long as she's cool with him that's a major step towards happiness. I thought to myself. I'm serious though, when Kat excepts you you're one lucky person. 

**A/N I'm so sorry this is so short guys but I promise in later chapters it'll be a little longer! And I'm so sorry but I forgot I had this chapter written and didn't update it. But please review, from all the hits and visitors I'm getting I should see a lot more reviews! Seriously 284 hits and 7 reviews? Something's up. Please even if it's just a small review because "you're on the go" I'll understand. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Review= Inspiration**

**Inspiration= Faster updates**

**Faster Updates= Happy readers**

**We know that you all love fast updates so review! **

**Peace out Girl Scout,**

**BTB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back is black baby! Yeah seriously I'm wearing black shorts and a black tank but that is besides the point. I'm sick to my stomach litterally, I had to stay home from school. Unlike most sixth gradersI love school, expecially history and science. I know not to capitilize them because emy history teach is also my English teacher. We had an ectire lecture about how science is not capitilized unless it had a number behind it or something related to that. If it was Biology101 then it is capitilized… Anyway I should probebly get to the story… Oh and happy early Halloween! And you should really read this quote because it is uber awesomeo and true… **

_Walk into the fields and look at the wildflowers. They don't fuss with their appearance – but have you ever seen a color and design quite like that? The ten best-dressed men and women in the country look shabby alongside them._

-LUKE 12:27 The Message

**Nico's POV (A/N I know finally right!)**

I honestly do not know what to do right now.

I'm part Greek god or goddess and I've been hanging out with people like me. FOR FLYING POTATO SKINS MY NEST FRIEND IS SOME SUPER- UBER GOAT MAN! I have the options of: fainting (which will get me no where), screaming (that also does nothing but aparently in movies makes people feel great), accepting I'm somne super kid (Psh! Yeah right that never happens), running (sure you're going some where, but where would I end up?), or do all of thee above at the same time (which I don't know if that's phisically possible).

So, I'm not going to do either of those listed above, I'm going to buy these random girls ice cream. You know me, always doing the apropreate thing at the apropreate time! Nico diAngelo the good-do-er… **(A/N Would you spell that, that way? In the review please tell me I'm hopelessly lost on that one. But you all understand what I'm getting at right? Lets just get back to the story eh? Yeah I'll just shut up right now!_ *Smothe BTB smothe*_)**

We walked into Rita's ice cream with a ding. **(A/N Do you really think I'm a multi milion air? No? Yeah you got that right buddy. If yes… please re-read my stories. You need a MRI or somethin'.)**

Kat almost strangled the cute one named Daphne, "OMZ! KAT I REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD AND WE-"

Kat cut Daphne off with eyes the size of dinner plates, "AND WE ORDERED-"

"TRIPPLE-"

"FUDGE-"

"BROWNIE-"

"WITH GUMMY-"

"WORMS AND-"

"OREO CRUMBS-"

"CHOCOLATE AND RAINBOW-"

"SPRINKLES ON A-"

"WAFFLE CONE COATED WITH CHOCOLATE FUDGE STUFF AND RAINBOW SPRINKLES! EEK!" both of them screamed hugging each other. I don't know how they didn't draw attention to them selves but whatever, 'snot like I would look at them either.

I walked up to the counter, "Um, two of whatever they screamed and a cherry icee please."

"Ten fifty-four hone," a girl with red hair said, her name tag read "Lizzi" she winked at me chewing her gum. "Or six twenty-five with a little somethin' else," she leaned on the counter with her hip dangerously sticking out to the left is what she thought was a sexy way.

So whats the apropreate thing to do here ladies and gentlemen? Make out with her and get some free ice cream or kindly pay her and walk off? Neither? Ding ding ding! The correct answer is leave her fifteen bucks, tell her to keep the change, grab your ice cream and icee's and split! Of coarse is one flude motion.

I handed the girls their cie cream and sat down at a far away table so the creeper didn't watch us.

Daphen thankfully started mercilessly killing her icecream for a while then looked at me attempted to wipe her mouth leaving a chocolate smudge on the corner of her lip, "It was really kind of you to buy us ice cream."

Kat shot Daphne a look and they got semi glass looks in their eyes and they looked like they were arguing…

"To bad we're going to the park right now." Kat spat out like she just tasted something bad, she roughly grabbed Daphne's hand and dragged her out the store.

"Wait!" I called out before I could stop myself, "Can I have your phonew number?"

Daphne gave me a look of sympathy and handed me a piece of folded paper, "Bye." She gave me another cute smile and then was dragged out of the store by Kat.

_Whats her problem? _I thought

I opened the paper and it was… blank. I sighed but then the paper glowed a little and three numbers appeared on it:

908

Then three more numbers:

908-561

Then the final four didgets popped up:

908-561-0522 ;) Daphne

Again I heared a voice in my head _Call me at 11:11 o'clock and prepare for some serious magic._

Confusion clouded my mind but I plugged my ear phones in and listened to my ipod "Dynamite" by Taio Cruiz came on.

_(I, I, I, I, I, I, I)_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_ **(Well came to have some ice cream)**

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans _**(Um, I got some Ice cream)**

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands _**(My mom cleaned my favorite tee-shirt this morning so I wore it)**

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on, yeah _**(Um, well I guess it does… whatever that is)**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO _**(I can honestly say I do sometimes)**

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go _**(I don't want to spacifically say it that way but sure.)**

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite _**(It was some pretty good ice cream, and I told Grover I was going to have some ice cream.)**

_I came to move, move, move, move_** (I came here to chew, chew, chew, chew so yeah they have cherry chunks in this icee)**

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew _**(I would have knocked an old lady out to get my ice cream if I had to. But, that's besides the point.)**

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fuck came here to do, do, do, do _**(Hey! Language Taio! Children listen to this, but I did have some ice cream.)**

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on, yeah _**(WHAT GOES ON!)**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_** (Sure.)**

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_** (Sure.)**

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite _**(Eh.)**

_I'm gonna take it all, like_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing _**(Meh.)**

_Higher overall, like_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing _**(Whatever floats your boat dude.)**

_'Cause I, I, Believe it_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all_

_I Just want it all _**(Don't we all, yeah I rhymed.)**

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Ha-hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air _**(I'm in public so… no.)**

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go _**(Taio we've been over this…)**

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I've told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

**_Like it's dynamite _(CRAZY PYRO!)**

**A/N Well guys hoped you liked it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm the Mad Hatress basically I womafied the Mad Hatter. Tell me what you are for Halloween via REVIEW!**

**Peace out girl scout,**

**BTB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note READ THIS NOW! **

**Hey guys I lost my story. I have a note book where I have this entire story written up until 13 chapters, I lost it. I'm looking everywhere for it. With out that note books then Icant write the chapters, I barely remember any of the chapters I wrote. I might be deleting this story I just have to find the notebook! ~BTB**


End file.
